ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edroc
Edroc Von Easterngard is the father of the main character Elexia and her siblings. "Character Poem" Biography Early life Edroc was born and raised in Calastia, the capital of Heletum (the kingdom of black and blue). His father was a shoemaker from a once strong and powerful family of knights that through the decades had lost its former glory. Edroc grew up under poor conditions but not of the worst. His father wasnt a particulary good man, he often cheated on his wife and cared very little for his son. He was also cruel and reckless. Due to this Edroc began to grow a hate and disgust for his father and believed that he had failed as a role model. Edroc was determined to prove himself to be everything but as his father. He always took great care for his mother who with time had become a miserable and broken woman. But when his mother died in sickness Edroc was left alone with his dreadful father. However at the time Edroc was old enough to make it on his own and left his father to join the heletian army. Only now, when his son had turned his back upon him, and his wife was no longer alive, did Matteux understand what a horrible person he had been. He would come to spend the rest of his life to trying to atone for what he had done and beg for forgiveness from Edroc. Yet Edrock was stubborn and he never completly forgave his father. The next chapter in Edroc's life was brought to him by Xiia, who opened an door for him to really start a new life. The first time Edroc met Xiia it was when she with her family visited the city where he lived. In their equally tragic family lives the two could find peace and understanding within one another, and that is what first brought them together. However their first meeting was short lasted as Xiia had to return to her homeland. It would be a few years before the two met each other again. During these years Edroc had completely shut his father out and started a career in the kingdom's military. As a Rivercliff Edroc had relativly easy to climb the military postions despite his background as the poor son of a shoemaker. By the time he was reunited with Xiia he had grown a trustful relationship to the king and become a well respected general. Xiia who had run away from her family and homeland was a refugee in this, to her, foreign land. So Edroc took care of and protected her, in return she worked as his teacher to give him an education more proper to his new status. It did not take very long until the two of them fell in love, got married and started a new life on their own. To do this both of them cut all ties with their families and as they where knighted also changed their surname into Von Easterngard. As this was neither of their original surnames the two had now started a complete new family name. Lastly in order to put everything behind Xiia and Edrock never told their children about their past and so their children never learned the names of any other relatives. During the war to the east In the war Edroc was in charge or the northwest borders, guarding and preparing for a possible attack from Lyaardos. Since that attack did not come until at the end of the war the situation to the north was rather calm through the war. Many times Edroc was forced to leave for the capital in business and this would always make his daughter Euloria upset. To make it up for her he brought back a gift for her. Despite his work taking a lot of his time Edroc always found time for his family. After the war to the east Soon after the war in the east Edroc took the throne of black and blue and he had then made the family royal. But During the war his oldest daughter Eleen had made a pact with a mage of white and red, using the traitors book. The scandal ended with Eleen turning her back on Artheus (the mage) but this meant she broke a holy oath and Artheus used her bond to the book by cursing Eleen and her siblings. Edroc and Xiias family was slowly falling appart and they would do anything to prevent this. As the siblings one after one left their home Eleen decided to make things right and travel to find Artheus and beg him to break the curse, at least over her siblings. Soon after Eleen left Edroc brought Elexia with him as he traveled to bring back Eleen home. The details of this journey are still unknown but it ended with Eleen being killed by Elan. Edroc realised why Eleen had bribed Elan into leaving and excommunicated Elan. He never told Xiia about this as he feared what her reaction might be. To this day only Elan, Elexia and Edroc knows what really happened. In 585 Edroc left again, this time with the company of his wife Xiia, on a journey south in order to bring back the unbreakable blade and free their family from the curse. Personality Edroc was always very determined and strict as a general. As a father he was more gentle but still as determinded. Etymology Originally Edrocs name is composed by the two names Edward and Rodrick. In this universe though Edrocs name means stonecliff. Relationships *Friend: Eman Grant *Was deeply trusted by King Euran II of Black and Blue Trivia *The only thing Edroc kept from his past is his sword which was a family heirloom. He kept it as he wished to pass it down to his children and bring a form of pride or glory to his blood. Appearance and art Edroc has short black hair and deep blue eyes. Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Characters Category:Mages